


Filled with Determination

by Icegreystray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a little shit bag but we love them, Gen, So they/them pronouns in the story for Frisk and Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: Chara snaps at Frisk as they get to the end of Waterfall and Sans has to step in before it gets. . .bloody





	

“I have had enough of this! WHY ARE YOU SO NICE TO PEOPLE?!” Chara shouted, causing Frisk to jump in freight after they let Washuwa go. They turned to look at the fully corporal ghost with a very sharp looking knife in their hands “It’s kill or be killed! Has Flowey caught you nothing?!”

‘There is another way, I’ve gotten past The Ruins, Snowdin and Waterfall by being kind Chara’ Frisk signed and the ghost groaned

“That’s because” Chara said in a tone someone impatient might use on a ‘annoying’ child “You are an idiot and they have pitied you so far. Gain some LOVE!”

‘No Chara, I’m not going to” Frisk said stubbornly and they took a step back when Chara glared, Chara’s black void soul and Frisk’s red one appearing between them

“Well then. Looks I’m I am going to have to teach you the hard way” Chara said before running at them, getting a hair width away before they were thrown backwards. Their heart blue.

“Don’t worry kiddo, your safe” Sans said coming to stand next to Frisk, his left eye blazing with magic. His arm held out before he lifted it up, Chara going into the air as they struggled and squirmed trying to break Sans’s grip on them. Frisk’s hands a flurry of signs trying to convince Sans to put Chara down “Look Kid, they attacked you. You would have been dead with your HP. I’m not about to let you die”

‘Sans please! You’ll just be proving their point. . .you can come along with us if you want but let Chara down’ Frisk signed and Sans glanced at Frisk before sighing and putting Chara down on the ground. Unharmed. Frisk tried to walk over but Chara launched themselves at the other determination user and Chara was once again throw back and up into their air by Sans.

This was going to take a while but changing Chara’s mind was something Frisk had set their mind to and they were going to do it. They were filled with Determination.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale, this idea is short since it came to me at 4am. I might make this into a series. might not.


End file.
